A called MSC/VLR needs to acquire location information of a called Mobile Station (MS), and return the acquired location information of the called MS to a calling MSC/VLR, during the process of setting up a call between a calling MS and the called MS. The calling MSC/VLR establishes a communication link with the called MSC/VLR according to the location information, and then the calling MSC/VLR and the called MSC/VLR proceed a call between the calling MS and the called MS.
The processes of the called MSC/VLR acquiring the location information of the called MS and setting up a signalling connection between a network and the called MS are implemented by issuing paging messages on a Base Station Controller (BSC), or a Radio Network Controller (RNC). For a single-mode MS supporting a Second Generation Mobile Communication System network (2G network), the called MSC/VLR issues paging messages on the BSC; while for a single-mode MS supporting a Third Generation Mobile Communication System network (3G network), the called MSC/VLR issues paging messages in the RNC; for a dual-mode MS supporting 2G and 3G, the called MSC/VLR issues paging messages on both the BSC and RNC.
In the prior art, the 2G and 3G networks may be constructed in similar location area when operators construct the 2G communication network or 3G communication network, since strategies used by the operators to construct communication networks may differ in thousand ways. The MSC/VLR will issue paging messages on both the BSC and RNC in a location area when paging messages are issued to some MSs in the location area where the 2G and 3G networks are constructed, if it is unable to identify whether the MS specifically accesses to the 2G communication network or the 3G communication network in the location area.
In addition, the MSC/VLR will issue paging messages on all BSC/RNCs which are under the control of a core network, so that the paging messages are issued to the intended MS, when location data stored in the VLR by the MS are lost due to such reasons as restarting and the like, or the MSC/VLR cannot find the intended MS in a location area by issuing paging messages time after time.
In this way, if the MS is a single-mode mobile terminal only accessing the 2G network or 3G network, or is a dual-mode mobile terminal only accessing the 2G network or 3G network due to the network restriction, the MSC/VLR will issue paging messages one both the BSC and RNC, which increases the load of BSC or the load of RNC greatly, occupies and wastes a great amount of radio paging channel resources, and affects the process of paging other MSs.